


Walking

by Woon



Series: Nygma fics for a friend [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Mentions of Violence, implied Zsaszlepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Edward and his brother-in-law Zsasz having a conversation while Jitter gets her exercise and potty time.





	Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had posted this on here. two more parts will be coming over the weekend.

            Edward let out a long sigh as he read the text from you, “Oh dear. Where does she think I am going to find these things? Half of them are out of season.”  He went to put the phone back in his coat pocket but Victor snatched it out of his hands, shoving Jitter into Ed’s hands.

            Victor pulled out his own phone and called someone. Most likely his Girls, Edward mused. Zsasz read off the list of things, “Yes, it is a high priority. Just because I don’t speak Korean doesn’t mean I don’t know you are cussing me out, Luna.” Victor took a deep breath before responding further. “It’s for (y/n). I told you it was a high priority.” He ended the call. He glanced over at his brother-in-law. “Put the dog down, Riddles. She needs to shit.” Edward did as Victor said, sure enough, she did the little dance she does before she is happy with the spot and did her business.

          Jitter trotted over to Uncle Victor to wait for his approval. Victor picked her back up moving off to let Ed deal with cleaning up after the dog. Edward caught up to Victor, who continued on with his previous conversation, before the text from (y/n). “So he’s already started planning it.”

           “Oswald is planning for a wedding but you haven’t proposed to him. Are you going to propose to him?” Victor shrugged. Jitter started yipping at another dog. “Don’t put her down, Victor. Your sister would kill us both.” 

           “Wouldn’t want that.” Victor frowned, “This thing with Penguin is getting out of hand. I liked it better when it was just him and I in the know.”

           “You didn’t really think he’d want it to stay private forever did, you?” Edward was remembering the last headline and the damage control they had to do. Oswald in love is not a containable beast. Victor is learning the hard way.

           “I figured he'd work it out of his system and find a new fuck buddy. I told him this was only for kicks and not serious.” 

           “Perhaps you should stop having sex with him.” Victor rolled his eyes at Edward.

           “It’s good sex, not stopping that.”

           “Maybe, not threaten the guys that flirt with him.”

           “I was doing my job, I was on protection detail.”

           “Victor, you broke a man’s hand and screamed don’t touch my boyfriend.” Victor didn’t respond and they kept walking letting Jitter down to do her own thing while no other dogs were near.

           “So, you’ll be my best man right?” Edward just nodded when Zsasz asked him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, leave a kudos. If you love, leave a comment. If you hate then let me know what you didn't like...


End file.
